


Sterek by me

by Cullenviv



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, OOC, a little ooc, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cullenviv/pseuds/Cullenviv
Summary: Post 6B. Like, years later. Kinda Slice of life. sterek of course.In which Stiles overhears an interesting conversation between Derek and Scott and jumps to conclusions as always.Oh and Lydia is a badass single mom, don’t ask me why.





	Sterek by me

Sterek by me 

“Der! Babe i’m home!”   
Stiles opened the front door trying to get inside as quick as possible, it was windy and cold outside.   
“Kitchen!” Derek shouted back.   
Stiles nodded and dropped his stuff on the floor, then he hung his coat on the hook they had on the wall.  
“Hi babe! Oh hi Scott!” he greeted happily, kissing his boyfriend on the lips.   
“Hi babe, tough day at work?”   
“I’m exhausted, Is it okay if i leave you boys alone? i’d like to go upstairs and rest a little bit”   
“Yea sure bro, i was about to leave anyways” Scott said.   
“I’ll leave you to it then” Stiles smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, then he ran upstairs to lay down in bed and maybe sleep a little bit.   
He opened Netflix, fixed his pillow and jumped into bed. There was just one thing missing with that freezing cold outside, a nice cup of hot chocolate.   
After he changed into is pajamas, which basically was made out of plaid pants and one of Derek’s old baggy sweaters, he went downstairs.   
Just before he could enter the kitchen once again he stopped, overhearing an interesting conversation between Derek and Scott.   
“It’s up to you Der, if you think it’s the best for you two then you should go ahead and do it” Scott said to Derek.  
“I just don’t know how to tell Stiles. He’s always so caught up in his work...that’s actually one of the main reasons why I decided to finally do it”   
Stiles couldn’t believe his ears. Was Derek planning on breaking up with him? for how long? Yes, he may have been a little bit of a workaholic lately, but Derek knew he had a promotion coming up and he had to work double as hard.   
“You’ll find a way, he may freak out at first but then he’ll understand, we all knew this moment would come sooner or later”   
Did his best friend just encouraged his boyfriend to break up with him?  
“Thank you so much Scott, i’ll walk you out”   
Stiles ran back upstairs as fast as he could.   
He was definitely about to have a panic attack.   
He did the first rational thing that passed through his mind: he called Lydia.  
“Stiles, i’m kinda busy can i call you ba-“   
“DEREK WANTS TO BREAK UP WITH ME” he let out.   
“wait- what?” Lydia gasped.   
“I think i’m about to have a panic attack”   
“Shit, I can’t move right now, Winston is sick, can you come over?”   
After that short phone call Stiles came up with an excuse and drove to Lydia’s home.   
She was a bad-ass single mom. After graduation she fell for a stranger Omega that stayed in town for a bit and that left leaving no traces just as fast as he came.   
Sadly, she found out she was pregnant only after he was gone already.   
Stiles knocked on her door and a little later someone really tiny opened the door.   
Little Winston, with his strawberry blonde curls and his toothless smile greeted him.   
“Hello uncle Stiles!”   
“Hey buddy, how are you?” Stiles smiled walking through the door step, removing his scarf and coat.   
“I’m sick, mom said i can’t go play outside until i get better so i’m kinda bored”   
Stiles lowered himself to his little nephew’s height and smiled at him.   
“You know mommy only wants you to feel okay again buddy, how’s this: when you’ll feel a little better i’ll take you to play football okay?”   
Little Winston’s face lightened up.  
“Yes! Will uncle Derek be there too? No offense uncle but you’re pretty bad at football”   
“Okay champ! thank you, now will you please get your mom for me?”   
The six year old boy nodded and then ran away calling for his mom, moments later Lydia showed up on the front door, exposing her beautiful 8 months old pregnant belly. A few months before she had an affair with a guy, she had a couple (probably more) drinks with this dude that moved from California and when a few weeks later he found out she was pregnant he ran way back to L.A. as fast as the blink of an eye.   
“Sorry I had you waiting, i think Olivia is taking a deep nap using my bladder as a pillow, I have legitimately peed a hundred times today”   
Stiles hugged his friend and sat with her on the couch.   
“Shoot Stilinski, this is my only free hour”   
“I may have overheard a conversation between Derek and Scott”   
Lydia looked shocked.   
“Have you been spying your boyfriend?”  
“It was an accident!”   
“Bra-vo Stilinski, sneaky!”   
“Will you shut up!” stiles rolled his eyes, “Derek wants to break up with me!” he replied desperately.   
“Okay okay, but why would he do that?” she asked.  
Stiles bit his lip before answering.   
“I don’t know i mean, i heard him say to Scott that part of the reason why he’s doing it is because I work too much...”   
He scratched the back of his head.   
“Okay, we can fix it darling. Anything else? Maybe they talked about other stuff”   
Stiles knew they had many problems but the idea of breaking up because of them hasn’t even ever crossed his mind, he loved Derek...  
“Yea I mean, we’ve been fighting quite a bit lately about stupid things like chores and work...”  
Everything started to clear in Stile’s mind.  
“When’s the last time you had sex?” Lydia asked naturally.   
Stiles’s mind went blank, he kept staring at his friend in confusion.   
“Oh my gosh you can’t even remember the last time you two had sex!” Lydia shouted.   
“That’s not true!” Stiles replied “And will you please stop screaming, your son is in the other room”   
“He’s watching that show with that stupid talking poodle, he doesn’t care about us trust me” Lydia lifted her shoulders briefly.   
“It’s not like we don’t do it” Stiles started whispering “We do....things. It’s just, most of the time i’m- i mean we are very tired so it’s usually quick and mostly tied to the “B.J” word”   
Lydia nodded.   
“WHAT DOES B.J. MEANS UNCLE STILES?”   
Winston jumped from under the sofa screaming and laughing.  
“Ugh- uhm it means... beautiful uhm, JINGLES. Yeah. Beautiful Jingles“  
Little Winston looked confused.  
“So you sing beautiful jingles to uncle Derek every night?”   
“Kinda”   
Lydia started laughing out loud and so did Stiles and Winston. 

A couple days later Stiles decided to take off work early to cook dinner for Derek.   
He decided that if there was even the slightest chance of making him make up his mind he would give it a shot.   
He wanted to cook a nice dinner, talk about their day, watch a movie, cuddle on the sofa and maybe then have some real passionate sex.  
He cooked Derek’s favorite, steak of course, lightly roasted but almost raw.   
he had also picked up Derek’s favorite dessert,chocolate sauce and berries’s pie.   
The table was set with flowers and candles, the house smelled amazing. Everything was perfect.   
At 8 pm, precise as only a supernatural creature could be, Derek came home.   
“Honey? Are you home?” he asked walking to the kitchen.   
Stiles smiled, and kissed his man.   
“Hi babe, how was your day? I took off early from work to make you dinner”   
he smiled again, it was getting kinda creepy.   
Derek looked surprised.   
“Wow, I can’t believe you’re home before 10 pm” Derek smiled hugging his boyfriend.   
“I’m here” Stiles smiled back.  
Derek kissed him deeply, pushing his fingertips in Stile’s hips.  
“Shall we eat? I wouldn’t want it to get cold”   
They ate talking about their day, work, friends, funny things happened.   
“I picked up your favorite movie too Der, we can cuddle up and watch it together”   
“Stiles, you hate Fight Club”  
“I love you tho”   
Derek smiled “I’m sorry Stiles, could we maybe watch it tomorrow? i am super tired and i’d like to get to bed”   
Stiles nodded fairly disappointed.   
They changed into their pajamas and tucked in, that’s when Stiles wanted to make the first move.  
He made their goodnight kiss way more intense than usual.   
“Babe...” Derek whispered.  
“Shhh”   
They kept kissing until Stiles climbed on his boyfriend lap, starting to grind his crotch against Derek’s.   
Then while grinding he started to kiss his neck and ear.   
“Take me Der, please. Fuck me”   
Stiles quickly removed his shirt and tried to do the same with his boyfriend, then he attacked quickly his lips again.  
“C’mon Der, I want you inside of me”   
He was sloppy and fast, and Derek knew something was wrong. Too fast, too fake.   
“Stiles, babe” he muffled trying to stop Stiles from kissing him everywhere.   
“Stiles” he called again.   
“Stiles, stop” he blocked his boyfriend’s wrist before he could pull on his pants.   
“What Der? We didn’t have sex in a while i just thought we could, you know...”   
“Babe we need to talk”  
Oh no. There we go. Stiles felt a tight knot blocking his breath, his eyes started to feel watery. What did he do wrong? he loved Derek so much...   
Before Stiles even realized, he had started crying.   
“Stiles baby i’m sorry but this is not you, so why don’t you tell me what’s up and why are you crying”   
Stiles swallowed and then breathed in.   
“I know you want to break up with me, I heard you talking to Scott the other day. Listen Derek, I know we fight sometimes and i’m obsessed with work, and i’m very far away from being the perfect boyfriend, but i love you. I love you more than my life, and the thought of a life without you kills me and-“   
“Stiles” Derek tried.  
“-No please let me finish, so, you’re the most important person in my life i just can’t and won’t live without you and i-“  
“Stiles” Derek said again.  
“-And if you break up with me after all those years because i love my career, well then I don’t know what you’d expect me to do and-“   
“Do you want to marry me?”   
“-and I think you’d be making a mista- What?”   
“Do you, Stiles, want to marry me?”   
Stiles was shocked.  
“Wha- i mean, i don’t understand i thought you wanted to break up with me”   
“We will talk about this spying thing of yours later. You’re really good at jumping to conclusions you know?   
I asked Scott if he could manage the pack for a couple of days so i could take you out of town this weekend”   
Ladies and Gentlemen, Stiles Stilinksi went completely silent for the first time in his life. He felt like and idiot.   
“Der i’m-“  
“I am not done yet” Derek continued. He reached to his drawer near the bed, he opened it and he grabbed a little red box.   
“I wanted to take you somewhere romantic, so i could bow before you at sundown and tell you that i love you and that i want to spend the rest of my life with you”   
Stiles broke into tears again, this time they were tears of joy.   
“Stiles Stilinski, the love of my life. My partner, my mate, my strength. Will you marry me?”   
Stiles didn’t have to think twice.  
“YES!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading my stories, i hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think in the comments and feel free to correct any mistakes you find (english is not my mother tongue)! 
> 
> -A


End file.
